


late night wake up

by LouisFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Louis, Tired Harry, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is pregnant, harry bloody styles' fault init, so harry obviously has to run to the shops for his cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.

Harry should have seen it coming when he found out Louis was pregnant, and if Louis wakes him up at 2 in the morning with cravings its his own fault. All the wanted was a sandwich with nutella, penut butter and a cookie wedged between it. Harry was the one that had to get it for him.

 

So Louis is left with the debate inside his head whether to wake his sleeping boyfriend, who looks adoreable right now, who will probably never forgive him and dump him or starve forever. (Louis' baby brain seems to be terribly all over the place, because why would Harry breakup with the love of his life just because he woke him up at 2 in the morning, come on.)

After a couple more minutes of debating in his head, Louis' had enough and is shaking Harry awake, whispering Harry's name over and over into his ear til he stirs.

"What Lou?" Harry huffs out.

 

"Well hello to you to Mr Mardy Pants." Louis is getting imaptient because, sandwich, hello!

 

"Whats up Louis, am tired."

 

"Harry, I need a sandwich, like now." Louis whines. 

 

"Well you have legs, go get one."

 

"No, its a special sandwich. I want a nuttella, peanut butter and cookie sandwich and we have non of that in." I mean, duh Harry. He has a brain.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow, I'll get it you then, or go to the shop." And Louis was ready to attack.

"Fuck off Harry, I'm 7 months pregnant, I bloody waddle everywhere! How can I go shopping at this time ony own? Do you not lpve me enough to get me a simple sandwich?" Louis' crying now because the fucking hormones he gets with carrying this baby.

 

Harrys sitting up now, rubbing circles into Louis' back, trying to calm him.

 

"Alright love alright. I'm being selfish, of course I love you, you're Louis, how could I not? You're carrying my baby for christ sake!"

 

Hearing this made Louis cry more, again, fucking hormones.

 

"I love you. Will you go to the shop for me now please?" Louis asked with pleading eyes.

 

"Of course love." Hary said with a kiss then got up to get changed.

\---

Ten minutes later Harry was rushing around tesco looking for the ingredients, he eyes were still fogged with sleep and he really wanted to get into bed, quickly so he hurred to pay and hopped into his car. He was mostly worried that of he didnt get home to Louis soon, the apartment maybe set on fire.

\---

When Harry got home he called out a quick 'hello', before rushing into the kitchen and preparing the sandwich.

He spead the nuttella on on peice of bread, and did the same with the penut butter on the other peice. He opened the packet of cookies, placing one in between the sandwich, placing the rest on a tray, along with the sandwich and hurrid to Louis.

When Louis seen Harry walkingnin, his whole face lit up and he grabbed the tray off Harry, shouting a line of thank you's and I love you's before stuffing the sandwich into his mouth.

When Harry was satisfied, he stripped down to his boxers and got back into bed, falling alseep quickly.

When felt like only minutes later, he was woken up by a shreak off of non other then Louis.

"Harry, where is my drink? And why do I have all the cookies? ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT?!"

Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> like, leave feed back idk..


End file.
